


...Of The End

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Infinite Sadness [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Inhibitors (Star Wars), Force Lightning, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Injury, Kidnapped, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sidious is the worst, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: This is the last fic of the series. That's right! No more for this AU after this fic is over. Hi. Welcome. No, I still don't know how Star Wars works ha. These are also going to be some fairly short chapters so I hope y'all are alright with that.
Series: Infinite Sadness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675555
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fic of the series. That's right! No more for this AU after this fic is over. Hi. Welcome. No, I still don't know how Star Wars works ha. These are also going to be some fairly short chapters so I hope y'all are alright with that.

His head pounded and his eyes fought against his attempts to open. His stomach rolled and he groaned at the waves of nausea.

“You’re awake.” That voice sounded familiar, but why? Where had he heard it before? “Open your eyes, former Master of mine.” 

Ben’s eyes shot open and he reeled at the bright lights. His eyes slipped closed once more and he breathed deeply through his nose as he tried to control the nausea. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed up at the monster that stood before him.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” The mechanical voice grated against Ben’s skull. “I’ve been looking for you.” 

Ben says nothing. He just glares at the monster before him.

“You must be wondering why you’re here.”

“Not really,” Ben replies with a shrug. “I find myself not caring much about your reasons.” His throat tightens after the last word slips through his mouth. An invisible hand grips his throat tightly and he claws at his neck. He can’t breathe. He can’t think with the flow of oxygen slowing.

“Vader.” Another voice breaks into the room and Ben’s throat is released. He coughs and sucks down precious air once he’s able to. He rubs at his neck and raises his head. 

“Sidious.” He mumbles, glaring at the Sith Lord before him. “How lovely to meet you.” His jab doesn’t graze the Sith. It barely scratches the surface of the wrinkly Sith. 

“Master Kenobi,” The Emperor’s face breaks into a smile, and Ben’s shivers at the sight. His teeth are decaying and his eyes are sunken. He truly is the face of evil. “I was wondering when we would get to talk.” Sidious takes graceful steps towards the confined space that Ben’s residing in. “I was disappointed to hear you had survived your encounter with my Apprentice.”

The Force flinches and Ben thinks about that reaction. Though, he says nothing. Instead, he looks around his cage. The durasteel walls are cold and bring him no comfort. He’s laying on a hard slab that must be some poor excuse for a bed. The only thing keeping him from leaving is the red shield that blocks his escape.

“I hope you’ve noticed we’ve left you the ability to feel the Force,” Sidious says in his slimy voice. 

Honestly, Ben hadn’t realized. He didn’t notice the lack of a Force suppression collar or drugs or binders. He was free to feel the Force.

Ben was immediately suspicious.

_ What did they have to gain from allowing me this? What do they want? _

“I see,” he says instead of voicing his questions. He has no need or want to know their plans. “I suppose you’ll want a thank you?” He asks with a sarcastic tone and a playful smile.

“I wouldn’t expect that from you,” Sidious replies, not missing a beat. “However, aren’t you curious as to why you’re not cut off from the Force?”

Ben meets his eyes and says nothing. Sidious twists his lips into a sick smile and chuckles as he moves ever so closer to the shield. 

“You’re free to feel the Force,” Sidious says. “But, if you do anything to try our patience or do anything that might be hostile towards us, you will find yourself so very far away from the Force. I’m sure you know how it feels. Or, did you forget Zigoola?”

Ben can’t help the flinch that passes through his body. It was a time that he didn’t want to remember. He didn’t want to think of his helplessness. He didn’t want to be reminded of it.

“I do hope you enjoy your stay with us, Master Kenobi.” Sidious turns to leave the chamber with Vader following close behind his new Master. “You’ll be here for quite some time.”

Ben is left alone.

He thinks about the situation.  _ What do they want? _ He asks himself, putting a hand on his chin and stroking his beard.  _ I have nothing I can give them. _ He sucks in a breath.  _ I have nothing, except for my loyalty. They want me to Fall. They want me to break.  _ He furrows his brow and wonders.  _ But why? For what purpose? Surely there are others that would serve the Empire better than I can.  _ Ben flinches at the thought and shakes his head.  _ No. I won’t wish this on anyone. It’s better that it’s me.  _ He tells himself this. He thinks about it once more.

His brain swims and swims and tries to think. He tries to understand, but he can’t. Why can’t he? It should be obvious. 

Shouldn’t it?

Ben shakes his aching head and curls onto his side on the cold slab that is now his bed. He closes his eyes.

_ I just need to sleep. I just need to rest and then I’ll be able to figure out what’s going on. It’s fine. It’ll be just fine. _

He doesn’t believe that for a second.


	2. 2

“Why aren’t you curious?” Vader asks in his cold voice. His former Master has yet to ask him anything. He doesn’t seem interested to know why he’s there. 

“About?” Ben asks, his eyes on his knees as he picks at the fabric on his left knee. It’s something familiar to him. It’s a habit he doesn’t think he’ll be able to break. 

“The reason you’re here.” 

Ben rolls his eyes and makes no move to look at the mechanical monster in front of him. 

“I see no reason to ask. I don’t want to know my fate.” He replies.

“Why are you doing that?” Vader questions the movement of Obi-Wan’s fingers. He can’t remember his former Master ever having a tick like that.

Ben shrugs.

“It’s something I picked up on Tatooine. I never really stopped and it became more frequent after I saved Cody.” He mumbles, hoping Vader will leave it at that.

“Why?” Vader is not one to back down. He wants to know the reason behind it. He watches his former Master through the tinted lens of his mask. Obi-Wan sighs and straightens up. His fingers stop their movement and he meets Vaders gaze.

“Did you know that diving so far into someone’s mind, destroying shields and fixing shields, then deactivating a control chip after being beaten down constantly by traps and your former Padawan, then dragging the person from their mind with you can leave you with severe damage?” Ben asks, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I was in a coma. After I woke?” Ben shrugs nonchalantly. “Well, I couldn’t walk. I couldn’t speak.” He laughs and leans his head back against the durasteel wall. “Ironic, isn’t it? The Negotiator, unable to use his words?” Ben shakes his head and keeps a smirk on his face. “The habit of picking at the fabric became a habit because it was all I could do.” His voice is hard, but he projects no malice into the Force. “I hope you’re happy.”

Vader doesn’t speak. He doesn’t move. He just takes the information in and files it away.

“You always were reckless.” 

“Oh?”

“You know he wasn’t worth it.” Vader watches with glee as Obi-Wan’s shoulders tighten. “He was just another worthless clone. He was made to die.” 

Ben’s fingers tighten on his arms and he lowers his eyes. He keeps his anger reigned in. He won’t let them win. He can’t let them win. Who would he be if he did that?

“They were your friends too, once,” Ben says, tapping a finger against his arm. “Or did you forget that?”

The air grows colder as Vader seethes behind his mask. 

“Don’t you miss them?” Ben asks in that soft voice he used constantly when Anakin was a Padawan. He used soothing words and his soft voice to calm his fears. “I don’t want to believe that you hate them. I don’t want to think that you’re completely gone.” 

“Silence!” Vader flings his hand through the air and Obi-Wan is thrown across the cell and into another durasteel wall. His body collides with it and Vader rejoices in the sickening  _ pop!  _ that echoes through the cage. Obi-Wan’s face has paled and he’s sucking in deep breaths. 

The pain courses through his arm and brings a wave of nausea flowing through him. 

“You don’t know me.” Vader snarls at him. “The man you knew is dead.”

Ben flinches at the words and curls up in the corner. He doesn’t raise his head. He doesn’t meet the cold figure standing before him.

Hatred and anger roll off Vader in waves and he delights in watching his former Master gag on the emotions. 

“Watch yourself, Kenobi.”

“Or what?” Ben asks with a smile, though pained it may be. He doesn’t receive an answer, but he feels the atmosphere around him grow colder, as though hinting at a future he doesn’t want to live. “You can’t possibly believe this is right,” Ben says, glaring at his former Padawan. “You can’t possibly think that killing the Jedi was the way to go. They were your family. They loved you!”

The cold shrinks ever so slightly and Ben is left with an aching shoulder and heaving chest as he glares at the Sith in front of him.

“I loved you,” Ben whispers, recalling the day they parted. He shivers as the memory rakes down his spine. “I’m sorry I never showed you. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to give you the help you needed.”

“Your words mean nothing to me.” 

Ben closes his eyes and slumps his shoulders.

“Please, just tell me why I’m here.”

The  _ hiss-click _ of the breathing apparatus fills the air. Ben doesn’t look up. He doesn’t move from his curled position on the floor. He just waits.

“I think you know why.”

Ben is left alone with his thoughts. He uncurls carefully after he’s sure that Vader has left. His legs are splayed out in front of him and his left arm grips his injured right arm. He can’t heal it. He doesn’t have the ability to do that right now. So instead, he closes his eyes and meditates. He drowns out the pain as he sinks into the Force. It’s warm there and it’s kind. He’s happy to see that it’s not all tainted by the Sith he’s kept in close company with. 

_ Why am I here?  _

_ “I think you know why.” That’s what he said. He knows something.  _

_ Him. Vader. He’s the reason I’m here. He’s unstable.  _

Ben’s eyes snap open at his realization.

“Sidious can’t control him completely until I fall.” He mutters to himself, then allows a smirk to grace his face. “He’s going to have to wait a long time for that.”

“No one ever taught you to surrender, did they?” Qui-Gon asks. His glowing form is dimmer in the cell, but he’s there. He has a thin smile on his face as he observes Obi-Wan. “You’re going to die before you allow that, aren’t you?”

“You know me too well, Master.”

Qui-Gon’s laugh is soft and barely heard, but it’s there. It’s not unkind. It’s not harsh. It’s a knowing laugh.

“Then I shall eagerly await your arrival, little one.”


	3. 3

“He never checked in.” Commander Cody states through the comlink. There’s no visual, just his voice, but Ahsoka knows he has worry etched into his face. 

“What?” She asks, breathless at the thought. “You never received contact from him?” She’s starting to worry. She can’t lose another family member. 

“No. I tried to contact him, but it never connected.” Cody’s gruff voice is tainted with concern. “What could have happened?”

Ahsoka lifts a hand to her chin and thinks. She doesn’t want to think about the possibilities. She doesn’t want her fears to be spoken. But-

“Have you checked his last known whereabouts?” 

“That’s what we’re doing.” Cody replies, his voice is static and Ahsoka strains her hearing. “We’re nearly to the last known location.”

“Great.” She says, pushing as much false hope as she can into her reply. “Tell me what you find.”

The hang up and Ahsoka waits with a churning in her stomach. The possibility that Master Kenobi was taken by-

No. No, she won’t think about that. She can’t. 

It’s the only thing that makes sense though. 

Minutes turn to hours and Ahsoka is tapping her foot with impatience. Finally, after what seemed like hours, her comlink goes off.

“What did you find?’ She asks quickly, not bothering to think that it could be someone other than Cody on the other end of the link. 

“It’s not good.” Cody replies and Ahsoka’s stomach drops. “There are lightsaber marks here. There was a fight.” Cody pauses and Ahsoka goes cold. “I think he lost.”

“Why do you say that?”

“His lightsaber is here. It’s been cut into pieces.” Cody doesn’t hide the shakiness of his answer. Ahsoka doesn’t expect him to. “I think they took him,” Cody says. “I think Vader and The Emperor took him.”

“That’s-”

“It’s not good.” Cody picks up her drawn-out reply. “Who knows where he could be or what could be happening to him.”

Ahsoka hates that he’s speaking her darkest fears right now. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Master Kenobi was supposed to remain safe.

“What do we do?” Cody asks.

Ahsoka doesn’t answer. How can she? She has no idea what the next step would be. She doesn’t know how to find her Grand-Master. 

“I can try and find him.” She says with an uncertain voice. “I’ll try to find his signature, see if it leads us anywhere.” 

Cody is quiet on the other side. Ahsoka knows her wariness of the idea has been projected. She knows Cody can hear it. She knows there’s a very small chance that she can find him. But-

“I have to try.” She says, her voice growing stronger. “I’ll do what I can.” She pauses, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. “I’ll comm you if I find anything.”

She hangs up.

She slips to her knees and sits with her eyes closed and head bent slightly. She breathes in the Force and breathes out her worry. She seeks her Grand-Master. She seeks his Force signature. She asks for any guidance the Force can give her.

“Please.” She whispers into the void. “Help me find him.” She sits and she waits.

The moments of waiting and hoping pass. 

And the Force?

The Force does not answer her plea.


	4. 4

“You haven’t healed your arm.” It’s not a question. It’s an observation and it doesn’t need a reply. 

Therefore, Ben doesn’t give one. He keeps his eyes closed and his legs crossed as he continues to dull the pain that radiates from his shoulder. 

“I’ve brought someone to help with that.” 

Ben still sits calmly. He won’t speak. He won’t open his eyes. He’ll make the Sith wait. 

He doesn’t react when the shield opens and closes. He makes no sign of movement when his tabards and tunics are stripped from his body. He allows the droid to do its job. When his shoulder pops back into place, he makes no sound. It doesn’t hurt. 

“Your clothes need repairing.” The droid states as it gathers the top part of the prisoner’s clothing in its arms. He replaces them with a different set next to the man with closed eyes. “Your new set is here.”

The shield opens, closes, and Ben opens his eyes. 

Vader stands in front of the cell with crossed arms. Ben tilts his head and lifts an eyebrow.

“Here I was thinking you were going to let me waste away with a dislocated shoulder,” Ben says, his voice unkind and cold. “How silly of me.” He drops his gaze to the pile of clothing on the poor excuse of a bed. 

“Change.” The command is harsh and Ben lifts his gaze once more. 

“What for?”

“Unless you’d rather sit around in a cold cell, I suggest you put them on.”

Ben considers the reasoning. Honestly, he could regulate his body temperature, but that takes energy and he wouldn’t be able to do it forever. He sighs and rubs his fingers against the black fabric. 

“Are you going to stand there and watch? Or will you give me some privacy?”

Vader doesn’t move. Ben hums and nods. He pulls his brown boots off before tugging the brown pants off as well. Black pants are the first thing he pulls on. Next, he finds a high collared black undertunic that he slips on which is then followed by a red tunic and then black tabards. It’s nearly the same thing a Jedi would wear. The color scheme is just a bit different. He ties a red obi over his tabards before glancing at the black boots and black cloak that remain. With a resigned sigh, he slips on the boots and cloak before turning to Vader.

“Well?” He asks, waiting for some sort of reaction from his old Padawan. He can’t see his eyes, but he can tell Vader is looking him up and down. Ben shivers and draws the cloak around him tighter. “Now what?” 

The shields drop. Ben flinches back when Vader enters the cell. 

“My Master wants to speak with you.”

A cold sense of foreboding washed over Ben. He swallows thickly and nods.

He follows Vader through the cold hallways. It’s then that he realizes he’s on a Star Destroyer. He’s not on a planet in some building. He’s being taken somewhere. There’s nowhere he could possibly run to. 

His mind wanders as he follows blindly behind the Sith that oozes coldness. The new clothing itches and irritates his skin, but he makes no move to fix the problem. He just keeps walking. 

They’re finally at their stopping place. Sidious sits on a throne and smiles with too many teeth at Ben.

“Master Kenobi,” Sidious says his name with such disdain that Ben nearly shudders. “I must say, your new clothing suits you far better than your old ones.” 

Ben raises an eyebrow.  _ Is he trying to make small talk?  _ He doesn’t give his thanks to the Sith. Why should he? Though, it seems Sidious wanted some sort of thanks from him because his sickly smile drops. Ben doesn’t shrink under the yellow eyes. He meets the gaze head-on and with his chin up in a false show of confidence. 

“What do you think of your cell?” 

The question takes him by surprise. So much so that he lowers his eyebrow and scrunches his forehead.

“Pardon?” He asks, trying to make sense of the question. 

“Your cell. Do you like it?”

Ben’s brain is working overtime.  _ Why is he asking me these questions? What does he want?  _ It seems the Sith Lord doesn’t like the waiting game Ben is (honestly not trying to) play.

He senses the charge in the air before the lightning leaves the fingers of the Emperor. He can’t dodge it. He can’t move from its path. He can feel the fingers of the Force holding him in place. So, when the lightning hits, all he can do is grit his teeth and hold back his screams. His skin feels as though it’s on fire and his vision is spotty. When the lightning lets up, so does the hold on his body. He falls to the ground on his hands and knees and sucks in deep breaths.

“My, my,” He gasps out, lifting his head with a tired smile on his face. “Someone’s impatient.” It earns him another round of lightning and since there’s nothing to hold his body down, he tenses as it hits. His back arches and his limbs seize. He’s shaking by the end of it and he has no strength to lift himself from his curled up position on the cold durasteel floor. Instead, he swallows and blinks back tears brought on by pain. “You really must . . . get that temper in check.”

The third attack gains a reaction. A scream is ripped from his throat and it tears the flesh apart. The tears fall faster and harder this time. By the end of this round, he can’t speak. He just breathes as well as he can whilst looking the Sith dead in the eyes. He won’t blackout. He won’t give them that satisfaction. 

“You’re a resilient one, aren’t you?” Sidious rises from his throne. “Grab him.” He commands the Stormtroopers in the room and Ben can barely feel the hands on his body as he’s dragged out of the room. His head hangs limply and his legs offer no support. When they stop, Ben raises his head. His breathing catches and his eyes widen. He struggles in their grip as much as he can.

Sidious smiles that same sick, gleeful smile. 

“I see you know this device.” He observes.

Ben knows it. How can he not? He spent a year on Mandalore. Of course, he knows it. There are holos and drawings of it. 

“I managed to procure this lovely device some years ago before Duchess Satine outlawed them all.” Sidious waves a hand and the prison hisses open. 

Ben struggles further, trying as hard as he can to slip from the tight grasp of the Troopers holding him.

“Please, no.” He’s dragged closer to the suppressor as he pleads and begs. He doesn’t want to be cut off from the Force. He doesn’t want to feel alone and cold. He wants Qui-Gon and his warmth. He wants to be in the safety of it. Unfortunately, he’s too weak to break out of their hold. He’s easily lifted and placed inside the Mandalorian Force suppressor. The binders snap over his wrists and ankles, then the final durasteel piece slides in front of his mouth. His cries are muffled and he can’t move. 

“I do hope you enjoy your new prison. You’re going to be there for a while.” Those are the last words he hears before the door hisses as it closes. 

The Force leaves and so does his consciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to comment! I appreciate constructive criticism as long as it's delivered kindly haha. I hope you all enjoy this trainwreck and that it's a good enough conclusion. Again, thank you for reading this far! I appreciate you all for taking the time to read this! It means the world to me!!


End file.
